


Overboard

by Villains_Refuge



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drowning, Gen, Male De Sardet, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, i think, poor examples of nautical manuevers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villains_Refuge/pseuds/Villains_Refuge
Summary: De Sardet knows his mother will be gone before he makes it to the isle and it bothers him more than he realizes.





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

> Please take the nautical and environmental happenings in this story with the finest grain of salt. The entire time I was writing it, I pretty much was screaming "This isn't how it would work!" I hope you at least enjoy it everyone, sorry if it's a bit long. It kinda got away from me

Despite the fact that they would be at sea for months, Amadeus de Sardet was unsure that he could ever truly get tired of the freedom that the open sea offered. Free from the malichor, of the overbearing eyes of his uncle, the politics. It made him feel like for once he was actually in charge of his own life! That his choices were his own and he could step away from the haunted past he created for himself, and even so he was still struggling with his thoughts. Thoughts that often ventured to his mother...

"There you are, Green Blood." Kurt called out to him, prompting him to rise from the taffrail of the ship.

"Kurt." Amadeus nodded in greeting, wishing he could give the man as much energy as the man had to him. Unfortunately, it seemed Kurt caught on to the listless way he spoke. Concern flashed over his face for a moment before schooling back into the “cold mercenary” persona he tried to carry. That was fine with Amadeus. He truly didn't want to talk about it anyway. There was nothing he could do now, dwelling like this would only hurt more in the long run.

They spoke for a moment, hushed and isolated. The sun passed behind a cloud, casting a deep shadow across Amadeus' face. He couldn’t stop himself from asking.

"She's...gone by now...isn't she?" Kurt sighed and leaned against the taffail. He knew the answer, but hearing it from Kurt might have made it easier to deal with.

"I'm sorry Green Blood, but you know she is."

It didn't.

Amadeus couldn't stop the angry tears that fell from his eyes. His fist slammed against the taffrail, his voice set in a low groan. He felt like he had failed, like he had abandoned his mother in her most crucial, dire moment of need. It was no doubt to Amadeus that she died alone with no comforting words to aid her as she slipped away into the darkness.

Oh, this was worse. This was so much worse. Amadeus couldn’t believe he thought this would be better. Why did he think this would be better!?

Kurt reached out to try and comfort his old friend, but Amadeus slapped his hand away. The master of arms didn't try to stop him as he stormed away. He knew the Green Blood needed time.

The young diplomat wandered the deck of the massive ship, stumbling often as it rolled and pitched in choppy waters. Somewhere over the splitting waves and the cry of the gulls, Amadeus could hear the eager cheers of Constantin, likely finding some poor unexpecting sailor to answer his barrage of questions. He tried to smile despite the shaking of his head.

At least one of them was still their normal selves.

“Oh, hello your Excellency.” A soft greeting came from behind him. Amadeus turned to see the young cabin boy, Jonas, carrying a mop and bucket. Memories of the boy in a cell flooded back and Amadeus really had to admit, he seemed far happier with the Nauts, though he couldn’t recall the last time he saw someone happily behind bars. The legate offered him a small smile and a wave, “If I you don’t mind my asking, what are you doing at the prow all by yourself?”

Amadeus cocked his head, “Prow?” 

“He means the frontmost part of the bow.” A new voice interjected, one that Amadeus recognized amazingly fast if he did say so himself “The front of the  _ ship _ .” Ah yes, there it was. That almost offended, hauty tone that Amadeus seemed to pull from the captain from sheerly existing. He turned to face the man, arms tightly crossed at his chest. His eyes still burned from his earlier outburst with Kurt, but hopefully Vasco just chalked it up to him being unused to the salty sea air.

Jonas greeted his captain in a panic, almost dropping his mop and bucket in the process. Amadeus raised an eyebrow as the boy scurried off, waving goodbye to the legate before continuing his duties. Vasco smiled and shook his head, appearing far less cold than what Amadeus was used to seeing.

“You run a tight ship.” the legate responded absently. A part of him was tempted to call it a boat again, but there was a rapier holstered to Vasco’s hip and Amadeus wasn’t sure he was ready to test the captain’s swordsmanship.

Yet, at least.

“I try. A crew is only as strong as their captain, after all. If I falter, I drag everyone else down with me.” Those were...not the words he expected to come from Vasco after their initial meeting. Amadeus expected something cocky or narcissistic. Vasco was, after all, a captain, a young one too. He didn’t know much about the Nauts, but he knew they were meticulous. Raising rank didn’t just happened cause you played favors, it was all earned.

“I see, so to make them strong, you act like a hardass.”

Vasco chuckled, or at least that’s what Amadeus told himself it was, “No, I’m a hardass to protect them. I have yet to lose one of my crew as captain.” There was a sudden shift in his stance. From proud and confident to somber “I would like to keep it that way as long as I can.” And for the first time since they boarded, Amadeus could see actual emotion from the Naut. 

Here was a man, sharing an age range with himself and his cousin, shouldering the lives at least two hundred men, men he considered his family, and that was not even considering the customers that were paying to sail with them. Every word he spoke, every order he gave directly affected each of them. And if anything were to go wrong, even a little, it would be Vasco’s fault. It brought things into a better perspective that was for sure.

A shift in perspective that served to keep Amadeus’ mind off his mother’s inevitable death that still scratched at the back of his mind. 

Conversation sprung up surprisingly easily between them after their little moment. Amadeus allowed Vasco to educate him on the anatomy of their ship, the Sea-Horse, doing his best to hide how much it was actually interesting him. Between that Amadeus spoke of his magic, something the young sailor had very little experience and even less talent in since it differed greatly from the Nauts magic. Despite that, Vasco did seem genuinely fascinated enough to at the very least listen to what Amadeus had to say.

“Cousin! Cousin, you must come see this!” A shouting and jumping Constantin grabbed both men’s attentions. Amadeus shrugged and began to meander over, Vasco at his side. Constantin pointed excitedly over the taffrail as the large fin of a whale disappeared, “Wait for it, cousin! It’s truly magnificent!” Amadeus took his place beside Constantin, watching with eager eyes as the choppy waters slapped the ship’s hull. The seconds passed quickly as the anticipation bubbled at the black shadow that formed beneath the water grew larger and larger.

“Here it comes!” From the water breached a massive whale, body sleek and glistening as the water ran off it. Amadeus staggered with the ship as it creaked and rolled with the dispersed waters. The whale paired with the already choppy ocean shook Amadeus’ balance horribly, but he refused to let his crumbling balance take away the awe of the moment. Yellow eyes watched as the massive creature rose to the apex of its breach, swirling slightly as it descended down. Constantin’s laughter drowned out all else, including the words of warning from the Nauts behind them.

“Green Blood! Constantin!”

It was the shout from Kurt that broke through their stupor. Their still excited eyes turned to their master of arms, his blue eyes wide, legs pushing him to rush over but it was too late.

Amadeus felt himself being forced backwards. The water from the whale sleekened the deck, removing any traction that he once had, little as it may have been, and Constantin was just as bad. So close to the taffrail, their loss of balance sent most of his weight against the wooden barrier. Amadeus took the half step he needed to grab his cousin’s wrist, and with all his strength shoved him toward Kurt and Vasco. The whale’s body slammed back into the water, displacing the ship even more. Wood creaked loudly and more water slipped across the deck. Amadeus tried to right himself but the ship rolled back into the wake left behind by the whale.

But in the blink of an eye, Amadeus was overboard. 

“Cousin!”

“Shit! Change course, beam reach and hold it! We need a quick turn!” a shout from the young captain was all it took for the crew to explode into action. Men and women scrambled to their posts, pulling ropes and relaying orders in an efficient line. Constantin ran to the stern, crying out for his cousin. Vasco cursed louder. His long coat was unfastened and tossed aside, his hat and rapier coming under the same fate before he jumped overboard and into the water.

The water was cold, biting at his skin despite the remaining clothes he wore. Salt burned his eyes horribly as he searched for any sign of the legate, swimming as fast as he could against the current.

Damn it all. He just told this damn legate he had never lost a man and now he was in these chilling waters trying to save him!

Vasco paused his stroke to look around better. There was a chance that De Sardet had panicked, swallowing water as he struggled to stay afloat. The captain considered the tiny chance of the noble being able to swim, but that just seemed unlikely. They weren’t sailors or soldiers, the need wouldn't be high. He continued forward, the silhouette of the whales beginning to come into view. He surfaced for air, sure to let out a curse before going back down.

Vasco swam toward the silhouettes of the whales and as the whales circled one last time, the captain almost let out a cheer. Floating there, face down and limp, was Amadeus De Sardet. Sinking slowly from the extra weight of his marquis coat, Vasco could see the color in De Sardet’s face draining. The captain pulled the coat from De Sardet’s body as quickly as he could then wrapped an arm around the legate’s chest. 

Pulling them to the surface was easy enough, but Vasco knew keeping them afloat was going to be hard. The waves were angry today and they rocked them enough for Vasco not to be comfortable just trying to float there. In the distance, Vasco could see the Sea-Horse’s bowsprit was pointing at them. Help was on the way. Vasco just had to keep them both above water.

“I cannot believe!” Vasco groaned, lugging De Sardet up as he started to slip “That you fell overboard because of a god damn whale!” The legate’s head lulled unresponsively. The water lapped up against them, hitting Vasco in the face and making him cough a bit. Talking kept his mind off the cold but it did little to ease the dread that grew each second De Sardet remained quiet.

“Captain!” Vasco glanced up as the Sea-Horse approached, slowing to a halt to pick them up, the familiar clatter of the Jacob’s ladder against the side of the hull practically music to his ears. His men called out excitedly for him, cheering at his bravery and quick thinking. Those weren’t the words Vasco would use but he didn’t have the energy to argue that right now.

No, the captain was too busy wondering how the hell he was going to get De Sardet’s dead weight up a thin, wooden ladder with the ship pitching and rolling with the waves. Vasco dipped into the water, moving De Sardet so his weight rested mostly on the captain’s shoulders. His left arm curled around the young diplomat’s legs and locking him in place with a vice grip around De Sardet’s wrist.

The first rung out of the water was the worst. De Sardet was heavier than his frame let on. Apparently all those years of training with their master of arms actually did pay off under all the fancy clothes and pleasant words. Vasco didn’t rush it, taking each rung as they came. It was halfway up that he felt himself begin to falter. The wind chilled his dripping clothes and tried to lift the ladder. He curled his arm around the rung to keep himself and De Sardet from sliding down, needing a moment of respite before starting again.

Once he came close to the top, there were hands reaching for them. Voices calling out to them. Vasco reached the top of the ladder, exhausted, his order to take De Sardet from him heard despite how low he said it. Pulling himself over the taffrail was painful. The adrenaline was gone now and his body was drained of all its energy. He landed harshly onto the deck, his crew surrounding him to ensure he was okay, still singing their praise of his actions but Vasco pushed them away.

“His Excellency...check on him…” The captain knew he just needed a moment or ten. God when was the last time they had to deal with a man overboard?!

The heartbreaking cries of Constantin echoed across the deck, “Cousin! Cousin, please! Open your eyes!” Vasco could see them through fallen locks. De Sardet was still, his chest not rising with life sustaining breaths. The ship’s doctor was trying to resuscitate him, the young governor only proving to be in the way when his master of arms pulled him back quite literally kicking and screaming.

Time felt slower the longer Vasco watched, “Get up…”

Constantin struggled, wanting to be at his cousin’s side, “Get up…”

The crew was silent, watching helplessly while the doctor continued to do what he could, “Get up…”

All hands stopped. One second passed, then two, then three. Vasco’s head hit the wooden dowels of the taffrail. He had failed...despite all his efforts, he had failed. His chest rose and fell heavily, a new weight ready to settle there when one miraculous sound echoed across the deck.

A cough.

“Cousin!!! Oh my lucky star! Amadeus, you’re okay!” One cough turned into a fit, water splattering everywhere as it escaped his lungs. The color returned to his face though his lips remained tinted from the cold. As the coughs subsided, the shivers took over, his soaking clothes giving him the same chill that Vasco’s had. Constantin couldn’t contain himself any longer and without Kurt to hold him back, he all but tackled his cousin on the floor, practically sobbing apologies into his drenched shoulder.

De Sardet tried to pat and reassure the young man but there was simply no strength left in him. His head hit the deck in complete and total exhaustion as raspy breaths greedily searched for air. The crew cheered loudly, happy to see they hadn’t lost a man. The doctor made his way to Vasco, who still hadn’t moved from the taffrail.

“Cap’n?” 

The young man gazed up and gave a half smile, “I’m fine, just need a moment.” as if testing him, a strong wind blew through and ripped a violent shiver from Vasco’s body “A moment and a blanket. Get one for our diplomat too.” the doctor nodded and called for Jonas to fetch the needed objects. As the cabin boy scurried off and De Sardet all but passed out again, Constantin still cradling him in his arms, Kurt approached the two slowly. He knelt beside them, a hand comfortingly atop Constantin’s shoulder but his eyes were focused solely on Vasco.

The guard captain nodded, a newfound respect for Vasco, “Thank you, Captain.” Constantin looked at his trainer then to Vasco. Tears were still falling from his eyes but there was a smile on his face.

“Yes, yes thank you! Thank you so much Captain Vasco!”

The exhaustion was overwhelming now. Vasco bowed his head in a nod but now even he needed a moment. The ocean’s unforgiving power had done him in and he just wanted to rest.

**~.~.~**

Amadeus remembered being alone. Cold, falling, and alone. He remembered the panic on Constantin’s face, the look of fear when he understood what was going to happen. Amadeus couldn’t remember hitting the water but he could remember the cold. The bitter and harsh cold that felt like hands pulling him further and further down into the water’s depths. The quickly disappearing shadow of the Sea-Horse only added to his panic.

Water filled his lungs and burned his nose. He tried to surface but those cold hands pulled him further and further. Amadeus’s body stopped listening to him quickly and soon everything was just...darkness.

There was a voice in the darkness, distorted and warped by an almost physical blanket of silence. Amadeus tried to reach toward the voice, but those cold hands pulled him back. In the darkness they whispered to him.

They promised a freedom from pain and suffering. Freedom from his fears, his insecurities. All Amadeus had to do was let them take him to the depths.

_ “But what of Constantin? And Kurt?” _ He asked them “ _ What of my ‘sacred journey’ to Teer Fradee, the land of miracles and magic in search for a cure? _ ”

Amadeus couldn't stop…not here. Not yet.

The distorted voices became louder and more clear. They were calling for him, begging him to come back, to get up. There was familiarity in those voices. Something...comforting about them, welcoming. Amadeus pulled toward them, fighting back against the cold hands that continued to try and drag him away. 

_ “Please! Get up! Open your eyes!” _

Fire burned Amadeus’ throat and nose. His body convulsed, shivering as he coughed violently, spitting up the seawater he swallowed. Everything hurt. From his legs to his eyes, everything felt like it was set ablaze, and if not for the white hot pain every breath caused him, he might have cried out in pain.

There were cheers and words of thanks around him. His vision was blurry, everything was just streaks of color. Something wrapped around him and the voice of Constantin wailed in his ears. An incoherent mixture of sobs and words, arms tightly woven around his neck. Amadeus wanted to return his cousin’s hug so badly but his arms felt impossibly heavy. His head was lulling again, his short lived consciousness already escaping him and Constantin’s warmth was becoming more and more comforting by the second.

Amadeus couldn’t keep his eyes open. He heard Kurt’s voice somewhere within Constantin’s sobs, thanking someone. Before he slipped away, Amadeus heard Constantin call out to someone and thank them as well.

_ “Yes, yes thank you! Thank you so much...!” _

Amadeus wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he next opened his eyes. His surroundings were dark and heavy blankets weighed him down. Sitting up was a bit more difficult than the young diplomat expected, arms quivering under his own weight and the blankets not quite moving as he expected.

“Hello?” Amadeus regretted talking pretty much immediately. His throat scratched and burned leading to another fit of violent coughs into the darkness. A groan echoed out after his fit then a shift.

“Green Blood?” the sound of his master of arms’ voice was easily the most reassuring thing Amadeus had heard. Calm yet concerned in his own way without being overwhelmingly panic inducing like his dear cousin. The young man sat up fully in bed as the lantern in the room was lit. Even the gentle light from the lantern made Amadeus flinch away slightly before his eyes adjusted better, still irritated by his trip in the ocean. Kurt approached him slowly, stopping just out of arm's reach and leaning against the luggage that sat in the room.

“I feel like death.” Not the most graceful thing to say after his ordeal but Kurt at least scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Not for lack of trying, I’ll give you that.” he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he was oft to do. Amadeus lowered his head to see his cousin sleeping across him for the first time since he woke. “He refused to leave. The ship’s doctor gave up trying to separate you two.” Amadeus couldn’t stop the bitter chuckle that left him. 

To think he almost left Constantin alone…

Reality trickled down on him as he caressed Constantin’s head, “I heard my mother’s voice.”

“You what?”

“When I was drowning. I felt these...hands on me. They kept pulling me further and further into the dark.” Amadeus grit his teeth, the fear he felt coming back in full force “I heard her. I know I did. Her voice promised so many things...I almost…”

“But you didn’t.” Kurt cut in sharply, setting the lantern on a hook just above their luggage. Amadeus shook his head, turning away from the light to hide the tears that wanted to form. He had done enough crying for one day. “You’re here and that’s what matters Green Blood. That’s it.”

His hands tightened into fists, nails digging into lightly calloused palms, “I suppose you’re right.” Amadeus beat back the fear as best he could and instead focused on the miracle that was his rescue, “How did you get me anyway?”

“Vasco ordered a maneuver to flip the ship before jumping in after you.” Kurt shrugged though Amadeus could hear the impressed tone beneath his words. “He might be young, but he’s good. I can see why they promoted him.”

Amadeus could hardly believe it “Then I must thank him.” Kurt nodded and turned to the still sleeping Constantin. He grumbled when Amadeus began to wiggle and move his legs out from under his sleeping form. When Amadeus tried lifting his cousin slightly, the young man lunged forward, curling his arms around the man’s waist. “Um, Kurt?”

The master of arms let out an amused chuckle before removing the soon to be governor’s arms from Amadeus. Constantin mumbled in his sleep, pitiful and still scared. The legate dropped a hand to Constantin’s head, ruffling his hair a bit before Kurt picked him up and placed him on the bedroll Amadeus was just laying on. He curled up in the warmth left behind and after a few moments went still.

“There, that should be good for a while.” Amadeus said as he headed for the door, “I’ll be back soon. I just want to thank the captain.” Kurt nodded but kept himself turned away from Amadeus’ gaze. It caused him to pause and ponder for a moment, the gesture feeling oddly cold even compared to Kurt’s normal rigid visage. He decided against it however, feeling that trying to pull up an emotional conversation with the master of arms right now wouldn’t do either of them any good right now.

So instead he nodded, knowing Kurt couldn’t actually see it. As he approached the doorway, Kurt called out to him and Amadeus paused long enough to hear “I’m glad you didn’t...you know.” The admission was not an easy one for the master of arms, Amadeus knew that. He tried not to think of how close to death he actually was nor how almost willing he found himself to surrender, but it was impossible not to think of how it affected his friends.

Constantin, so beside himself with grief that he passed out from sheer emotional exhaustion. Kurt might have kept a calm and collected demeanor but if that admission was to be believed then he was just as scared. 

“I know.” the words weren’t supposed to come out as broken and choked as they did, but Amadeus was never really considered himself good with emotions.”I know.” And with that he left the cabin, his hand patting the wooden threshold to signal his departure.

The darkness of their cabin led Amadeus to believe night had fallen, but as he reached the deck and was able to look around, Amadeus saw the sun setting on the horizon. Gorgeous rays of gold, red, and blue flittering across the ocean surface. Words could barely describe the sight.

“Incredible, isn’t it.” a voice commented with pride clearly evident in its tone. Amadeus turned from the view to see Vasco approaching him. He was without his captain’s coat and hat, sporting a long sleeved, white shirt that held well against his frame. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail though some strands still escaped and laid against his forehead.

Amadeus nodded before turning back to the sunset. He wished to collect his thoughts before trying to speak to the man that had saved his life. A simple thanks should have sufficed and yet Amadeus felt trapped in his head.

The darkness crept at the edges, "I thought I was dead." Amadeus began, the Naut behind him staying exceptionally quiet "I could feel hands pulling me, a voice calling to me. If not for you…"

"I couldn't very well let you drown, De Sardet." Vasco said as he approached. "Even if the Prince didn't have my head for it, my admiral would have. Not too mention that master of arms that's babysitting you." 

"But to jump in yourself?"

Vasco paused, watching the scenery for a moment "So long as you're on this ship, you're part of my crew, and as I told you, I've yet to lose a man." Amadeus shook his head. It was like Kurt and his cold mercenary persona. He knew as well as Vasco did that jumping into open ocean after someone, crew mate or not, was reckless beyond words. 

"Right, wouldn't want to ruin your perfect record." 

Beside him Vasco bristled, a flash of offense “That isn’t wh-!” but before he could continue a shout echoed out.

“Cousin!” and within a second, Amadeus was once again tackled to the floor by Constantin “I can not believe you didn’t wake me once you were up! Do you have any idea how worried about you I was!?” Amadeus laughed, hugging his cousin tightly. The captain stepped back a bit, shaking his head with an exhausted sigh.

“You could at least wait until he’s not by the taffrail to tackle him.” two fingers pinched the bridge of his nose “Last thing I need is you both to go in.”

Amadeus looked at the closeness of the railing. It was a far concern, “Of course, captain, apologies.”

“Yes, apologies, Captain! I was just too excited to see my dear cousin alive and well.” Another strong hug pulled Amadeus forward before Constantin rose and smiled at Vasco, “Which is entirely thanks to you, and words cannot even begin to explain how deeply my gratitude runs.” Amadeus watched the men from the corner of his eye. The young captain looked almost embarrassed at the praise but there was something in his light green eyes that felt...sad.

Or...regretful?

“Your Highness, now that you know Green Blood is safe, you really should eat.” commented Kurt from further back on the deck. Constantin nodded and trotted off happily, beckoning to Amadeus and Vasco to follow. At the mentioning of food, Amadeus could feel his stomach grumble in agreement. He hadn’t eaten much before he fell overboard to begin with, and he could really feel the aches coming on now.

As he was about to fall into step behind his cousin, Vasco pointed at Constantin, “That,” his voice and eyes were distant as he spoke “is why I went in myself.” Amadeus’ gaze drifted between them all: from Vasco to Constantin then Kurt and back. A new found knot forming in his chest. His thoughts still drifted to his mother and how he would never be able to see her again, but it felt easier now knowing that he still had his friends with him. 

He turned back to the setting sun, its gorgeous rays all but disappearing behind the ocean’s horizon. Constantin called for them again and Vasco stepped a bit faster, sighing for the boy to calm himself before he too found a way to go overboard. Amadeus turned back, seeing the three of them waiting before the hatch that led to the lower decks of the ship. Waiting for him.

He couldn’t believe how blind he had been. How clouded his dread had made him. But now it lingered heavily in the air, the happiness, the love. He took a deep breath before jogging up, smiling and laughing as he draped his arms around Kurt and Constantin’s shoulders. Yes, he could see what Vasco meant now, and he wouldn’t trade that feeling for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote for a fandom >< I feel outta practice. Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
